Clemency
by AlphaKantSpell
Summary: "I told you to forgive him! Not bring that murderous lunatic back home!" Kristoff is ready to marry but Anna is apprehensive about the whole thing due to her prior experience with Hans. He asks Elsa to forgive Hans as a show to Anna that grudges are a terrible thing to cling to but the outcome isn't one he anticipated. (Slow build, redemption)


Summary: "I told you to forgive him! Not bring that murderous lunatic back home!" Kristoff is ready to marry but Anna is apprehensive about the whole thing due to her prior experience with Hans. She's sick with anger to the man. Kristoff asks Elsa to reconcile with him as a show to Anna that grudges are a terrible thing to cling to but the outcome isn't one he anticipated. (Slow build, redemption, Helsa, Kristanna)

Extra note: There are many ways to interpret the characters of Frozen and the film itself. This is mine.

Extra extra note: all of the brothers names are variations of "Hans"

EXTRA IMPORTANT NOTE: I have a form of dyslexia and as such I don't always see the mistakes I make in writing – and spell check doesn't get everything. Now I've read through this a few times (out loud, I might add) but undoubtedly I've missed some embarrassing things. If you would like to be a beta for the story, I'd love your help. If you note something, drop a comment. Thanks for your patience and I do hope you enjoy this story.

* * *

_Now I'm where I want to be and who I want to be and doing what I  
always said I would and yet I feel I haven't won at all. _

_Where I Want to Be – Chess_

* * *

Clemency

Chapter One: The Southern Isles

The thing about being transported in the prison cell of a ship was that every moment was worse than the one before. Although none of the crew spoke to him, preferring to sneer down their noses, the ship was filled with noise. Wood groaned in the cold water. Shards of lingering ice slammed into the hull with each incessant wave, which were getting large enough to spill over the deck. The water raced to Hans' cell, spraying him to his bones. At first he thought it was a design flaw but now he assumed it had been built that way on purpose.

After an hour of being soaked in sea spray, Hans curled in on himself. His reserves, his unflappable patience cultivated over years had been burnt out. Seeing his scheme come to fruition, being in control _finally_, then fail so spectacularly left him weary in a way he couldn't have imagined the day before. He'd had it. He'd had everything. He'd been so foolish. When he'd closed the door on Anna a note of concern stirred in him but he'd chosen to ignore it. He should have stayed, made sure she'd been consumed by her curse there and then but Hans was intoxicated by the thrill of success. Anxiety built in him, lingering worries about Anna that pushed him into the torrent of snow after Elsa.

Stupid.

The kingdom was in his hands. If he'd only been patient Hans would have won it all. Instead he tried to play the hero and slay the snow queen for his people. Hans should have stayed out of the storm. He always worked best when he was out of the way. A thousand and one times he'd learned that lesson growing up yet he yearned to stand out for once.

This was what it got him. On the third day at sea when his bucket tipped over and spilled its contents to the floor Hans longed for those laughable first hours when he'd had enough energy to shout at the crew. Men moved about, calling to each other as they worked. Hans was ignored. Being ignored was very much like sailing in a cell, he'd come to understand. Despite his growing experience it never got any better. He was still miserable as when a child and this time Hans didn't have a palace or even warm sun as a distraction.

Twice a day someone would bring him bread and some water, kicking the bars so he stayed back – as if he'd lunge out like an animal. They didn't talk. The man didn't react when Hans tried to bribe him. After the fifth day the crew stopped looking at him all together. It was madding, forced into a single space for days on end without anything but his rutty bucket to interact with. Hans wondered what had become of his horse. He hoped the animal was just as miserable as him but he knew with someone as laughably kind hearted as Anna the horse would be absolved of any sins by proxy of Hans and well treated. It set his teeth on edge.

Within the next week they arrived in the Summer Isles. Hans was filled with the trepidation of a caged rat with a terrier after it. Through the sail he'd wanted nothing more than to leave his cell. And yet the closer he was to that end the closer he would be to whatever punishment was devised for a prince's botched assassination. If it weren't for his royal blood Hans would have been executed back in Arendelle. Shivering, weary with thirst and ill from never gaining his sea legs due to the nature of his cell, Hans mused that it might not have been such a miserable outcome after all.

Their arrival to the Isles was preceded by a change in the sea and sky. Through Hans could see neither from his cell he could feel the shift from hot sunlight hitting his face and the overly sweet smell of the Isles' waters. Hans had done a fair bit of voyage before this mess and he'd come to appreciate his childhood's sea. Arendelle was cold like peppermint on a wound, even before Elsa's premature winter. Juxtaposing that, the sea surrounding Corona was warmer and sweeter than his Summer Isles and the water was calm like a lake surface most of the year. Neither was home, bright with rough waves that challenged anyone, royal or commoner to try taming the swells.

"Change of clothes," a worker barked at him, jarring Hans from his thoughts. The man shoved a miraculously dry shirt and trouser through the narrow bars. Hans caught them before they could touch the wet floor. "Cap'in's orders."

The colors were dull and the material stank of smoked fish but Hans wasn't complaining. Chafed raw when his clothes were soaked by the storm, Hans would have been happy with a tunic at that point. Peeling off the old clothes was a task of itself. They were caked on by salt and filth. As he negotiated his waterlogged limbs Hans wondered about his small gift. Perhaps his captors wanted to show a pretense of taking care of their prisoner. Or yet still to make him presentable to his brothers.

No. Hans could see it in their eyes when one slipped up and stared at the fallen prince, their complete and utter loathing of him. For a glorious moment Hans had been King then he was stripped of power, reputation, and freedom. They'd even taken the clothes off his back.

Suddenly Han's new wardrobe didn't feel so great.

Draped in clothing that would be too big for Anna's giant, Hans fiddled with his shirt's topmost button as they came to port. Unloading took another few hours but Hans' time on the ship was cut short with the arrival of brother number nine, Warden Himself of the Isle's infamous prison, Ravenrot. Jannes was a mean spirited person who had been cruel as a boy and a monster as a man. He had no attitude to play politics but his smile was a crooked as the streaks of grey in his otherwise inky hair. Despite this he bore the same eye color as Hans, something that had always disturbed him. When his brothers ignored him Hans was in effect being shamed by his own eyes. Now there were upon him again, gleeful and bright with malice.

"Baby brother Hans, how good it is to see you," Jannes mocked with false cheer and a bow shallow enough to have been an attempt to dodge a sea-fly. The docks were full of them due to the foul water, thick with algae.

Hans wished brother number ten Joan would have seen him off the ship. Or even Jean (five), Jan (six), or Jack (seven). At this point even pretentious number twelve, John who was older than Hans by seven and a half months would have been better.

"Jannes," Hans returned, hoping his tone was more detached than he felt. By his brother's grin he hadn't succeeded.

"I'm to keep you company until your proceedings." Jannes gestured to two trollish looking guards. They circled Hans, one grabbing hold of the chain that bound his wrist and ankles to jerk him forward. Hans scowled. His legs protested the movement, having grown used days of inactivity. Then another chain was attached, a very short leash.

"Elder Brother wants a word with you."

Great. Elder Brother was his oldest brother, a man almost two decades older than Hans and Crown Prince – King once Father stepped down. Hans himself had spoken to the man less times than he had brothers. Part of him was elated to finally have his attention but he knew it could only end poorly. None of the princes had shamed the Summer Isles as much as Hans.

"Come on. Don't tally." The chain jerked again.

What surprised Hans the most was how unchanged the Summer Isles were from when he'd left them. Elsa's curse hadn't reached this far south. It showed in the faces of the commoners, laughing and bartering for summer berries and cool drinks to beat off the heat. Children threw stones into the water and dogs panted under benches. It was all so quaint and happy. Not one of them knew what happened North, not yet at least. Several noticed Jannes and appropriately got out of his way but none gaped or whispered about spare prince number thirteen being dragged in chains. In rags and an unshaven face no one recognized Hans as anything more than a dirty criminal.

Somehow he'd gone from an ultimate villain to noticed less than before he'd left for Arendelle.

The chain jerked again.

Jannes marched Hans through the market district to a less crowded part of the Capitol Island. Summer Isles was made of twelve distinct islands that were colonized and dozens that were too small to be of use. As Ravenrot was built on one of the northernmost islands, far from the capitol, Hans knew it was not their immediate destination.

After the market Hans was escorted into a carriage. Jannes' guards took two of the four seats and the man himself stretched out, taking all of one side. Hans was left to stand with his back hunched due to the low ceiling. Jannes grinned up at him.

"How are your legs, baby brother?" The carriage lurched forward. Hans fell, hit his shoulder hard on a wall. The guard with his chain barked an order at him and tugged, causing Hans to fall again.

"I said stay still!"

'_Believe me, I'd like to but a great oaf won't let me_,' he'd like to say. He'd like to wrap the chain around Jannes' gangly neck and twist but Hans knew neither action would get him anywhere. He had to bide his time, embrace the helpful, obedient little brother act and wait.

As the carriage bounced over rocks and dips Hans wished he didn't have to wait so long.

Elder Brother had many buildings throughout the capitol of various levels of public awareness. Everyone knew of "Krone Slottet", the house where the Crown Prince and his wife lived. Next was within the royal palace itself where he spent most of his days working on various political issues. In addition the public could patrician and audience with him, which publicly he accepted but very rarely followed through with. Elder Brother was very busy, after all. Johan, brother number three once told Hans that Elder Brother had been born with a quill and stamp in hand to get to work immediately after birth. He was embarrassed to say it took him more years than it should have to realize his brother was joking.

Ushered out of the carriage, Hans stood before a building he couldn't recognize. Though the Capitol Isle was the largest of the bunch it was still a very small bit of land. He was understandably shocked by the tower. This was not built in the short time he'd been gone. It was tall, peeking just over the tree line and white like blanched seashells. Hans started even as Jannes' goon barked again. Above a rather simple door was a stag with a snake coiled through the antlers; Elder Brother's sigil.

Hans wasn't surprised but he couldn't stop the flush of apprehension. It washed over him like an ocean swell swallowing a child's poorly constructed sandcastle. Even now, Hans could feel what little facade of dignity he'd build back break down and dragged into the surf of bad, worry riddled metaphors.

"This way then," Jannes coaxed, honestly hopping in step as he led Hans through the tower and up to where Elder Brother would be. They passed workers buried in paperwork. Like ground squirreled they peeked over their mounds to get a look at him. Unlike in the market everyone knew who he was. Stares and whispers followed Hans to Elder Brother's door where they cut off. Hans glanced back and it was like a spell had been cast. Mouths snapped shut and eyes turned to their desks.

"His Lordship has been anticipating your arrival," a small woman greeted, hair pinned tight without loose locks. Her eyes were downcast as she opened the door. Jannes strode through (though not before attempting to tidy his hair). Hans followed, the chains clinking as he moved.

"Elder Brother, I bring you Hans, just as you asked," Jannes declared with a flourish of his hands.

Elder Brother looked up from a note he was writing and the intensity of it made Hans feel like prey. He stood and crossed the room in even motions, nothing gone to waste. His natural presence was something Hans and his brothers had tried to emulate for years without success.

"Gloating isn't becoming, Jannes. Stand straight or leave."

At the quick, blunt words Jannes went stiff as a scarecrow. His guards floundered at the change of authority but with a look from Elder Brother they were shepherded into place. Despite himself Hans was impressed.

"Take the chains off. This is my kin, not my cattle," he instructed and the guards hurried to comply. After they were done Hans rubbed his writs, still bound but not connected to the guard and his short temper.

"Thank you, Elder Brother," Hans said with as much charm as he could muster. Elder Brother smiled and put a hand over his shoulder. It was heavier than the iron around his writst.

"Hanschen. We are blood after all."

Unable to hold his gaze, Hans ducked his head. Thinking of Elder Brother and his name Hanschen in the same context was not something he did. All of his brothers referred to him with the title. Seeing him as anything else was baffling.

"Er, yes, Hanschen, thank you.

Elder Brother – Hanschen smiled and gestured for Hans to sit in one of the green leather chairs in front of his desk. Hans sank into it and the bliss of a seat that wasn't a splintered bench outweighed his aches.

"Must be good to sit on something comfortable after all this time."

If he weren't so tired he might have blushed. "That obvious?"

Hanschen took his seat behind his desk and waved off Hans' remark. "I'm good at reading people. And it was obvious." He smirked again and Hans found himself returning it. 'Reading people' was something Hans prided himself on too, being able to understand what drove them and mimic back.

"It's been a long trip."

"Indeed. Much has happened since you left the Summer Isles. I've heard of what occurred in Arendelle but I would like to hear your side of the events."

His tone was pleasant but an inexplicable darkness about it told Hans to be wary. Luckily he'd been planning his defense since being locked in that awful ship's dungeon. Hand wove a tragedy, one of love and misconceptions and dark magic. He spoke of great snow beasts and the Duke of Weselton's goons attempting to slay the Queen, how he tried to sway Elsa but she was too forgone with madness, how he could do nothing for the Princess but to try to put an end to her affliction by stopping it at its source – Queen Elsa. Hans described how he braced the frozen storm with no thought of his own health but to save Arendelle, save Princess Anna. Then he spoke of his shock at Anna's defense of the mad queen, how he hadn't seen her till too late. He's blacked out and woken in a prison cell, Anna in perfect health and Elsa cured of her lunacy.

Hans found himself very tired after that. After so much use his throat ached. Shoulders drooped, he watched for Hanschen's response. Through it all he watched Hans, never interrupting and never making a motion. He was still and thoughtful as a bust made of stone. Hans rubbed his palms over his sleeves in an attempt to calm his flurry of thought.

"Impressive storytelling, Hans," he said in a voice that was almost congratulatory if not for the underlying sarcasm. "You must have been working on that for quite a while. If it weren't so predictable, you might have had me going."

"I . . .What do you – "

"Oh do come off it," Elder Brother ordered and Hans twisted in his chair to full attention. He stared at Hans, all pretense of affection gone. "You're good Hans but you're not noteworthy."

"But – "

Picking up one of his paperweights Hanschen threw it at Hans. On reflex he caught it. Elder Brother grinned.

"What was that about not being able to pull the sword in time?"

"That – that was different – "

"Early yesterday morning I received a letter detailing your foolishness in Arendelle from not only the Queen and the Princess but her dignitaries and that of at least twelve kingdoms. Not only were those letters eyewitness testimony with corroborating accounts but they came with declarations of how your acts were treacherous, how the Summer Isles' alliances and treaties might be cut."

Mute with terror, Hans watched as Elder Brother stood and paced around his chair.

"Naturally I had to speak with you personally to see if there was a shred of doubt."

"Hanschen I – "

"Do not speak," he bellowed. The effect was if Hans had caught the paperweight with his jaw. "You are named after me, Hans, but you are nothing like me. The best thing about you is how well you can lie but you can't even do that well enough."

Elder Brother sighed and touched a palm to his forehead like he was trying to stave off a headache.

"Like you, Hans, I have been planning this conversation. The obvious is to kill you outright with a public execution." Catching Han's expression at that remark Elder Brother's mouth formed into a cold grin. "But we can't do that. Our people would be up at arms at the loss of one of their royals, even if no one remembers your face. That would be counterintuitive of what we want accomplished. Avoiding war is a minimum requirement but we must also keep our trade and peace alliances. For that you must be punished. You understand now, of course, that means life imprisonment at Ravenrot."

There was absolutely nothing he could do but Hans stood up anyway. His body lunged upright and he started toward the window while keeping his eyes locked on Elder Brother. Now his sneering grin was just a sneer.

"Oh don't be dull." Elder Brother gestured to the guards and they circled Hans, tethering him again to the chain. Panic rang through Hans but he couldn't even move now.

"You can't do this. There will be an uproar."

"No there won't and you know it. You've never been anyone's favorite. There will be gossip and the public will know that you have been given your just desert. After another year no one will remember you and you'll be spending the rest of your life out of the way where you can't cause mischief."

Elder Brother slapped his hands like he was clearing dust and the two guards dragged Hans out of the room. Jannes followed behind, cackling.

"I deserve a trial! I was trying to save Arendell! There was nothing I could do for Anna but I could stop Elsa from causing any more damage. Brother please –"

"I have twelve brothers. Each one to an island. That has been our way for centuries. Tell me, _Hans_, which is your island?" Hans dug his fingers into his palms and his shoes shrieked against the wood as he was dragged out the door but he kept his gaze on Elder Brother. "That's right. You don't have one. You've been a mistake and an eyesore for too many years. Your home will be Ravenrot now. Goodbye Hans."

The door was closed by the girl with the tight bun and Hans was taken from the tower. Back into the carriage, hunched again because Jannes took the whole side again, he felt dizzy and ill.

"We're going to have so much fun," Jannes promised but Hans had never heard anything that sounded more like a threat.

. . .

Two days after knowing Anna, Kristoff knew he wanted to marry her. The revelation came to him under no special circumstances. Anna sneezed. Her face scrunched up and her shoulders shook with the effort. Embarrassed she wiped her nose on a sleeve then grinned at him and Kristoff thought, '_That's the girl I want to spend the rest of my life with_'.

Given the wake of the events two days prior which lead to the moment Kristoff shouldn't have been surprised but the realization hit him like he'd tripped over it. His eyes were huge but unfocused and he stuttered the next time Anna spoke to him. Curious she pried as to what was on his mind but Kristoff found he couldn't speak, words tucked tight against his chest.

"Me too," she said a few days later. It, like Kristoff's realization was out of the blue without preamble. He stared at her, trying to understand what the wind-chime they were looking at in the market had to do with her current tangent. Balancing on her tip-toes Anna kissed his cheek.

Oh.

_Ohh_.

Kristoff's gut dropped and he wrenched to look at her like she'd slipped an icicle down his shirt. His tongue wouldn't work right and his knees were starting to go too. Anna smiled, coy and beautiful and nervous but so bright and wonderful and Kristoff had to stop thinking of words that made him sound like a love struck girl writing sappy poetry.

"But let's wait, okay?"

Once again flat on her feet, Anna continued rummaging through the chimes for sale and Kristoff went over the brief conversation again, just to make sure he'd gotten everything right. Anna loved him. Anna wanted to spend her life with him. Just not right now.

"Fair enough. Sven's best man, though." Anna beamed at him and they laughed.

That day was six hundred and twenty one days ago. Yes, Kristoff counted them. It was nearly two years and after months of waiting and beating around the bush he'd grown weary of it.

Waiting outside Elsa's work room, Kristoff wrung his hands. Kristoff wasn't a shy man – or at least he'd like to think so. When he disliked something he was blunt and honest. Somehow that didn't translate well into being honest with these sorts of things, the _mushy_ stuff. Humans were different than trolls and reindeer in regards to friendship and love. And unlike the latter, Kristoff didn't have much experience with the former. Two years living in and around Arendelle hadn't cured him of any of his social awkwardness. Not that he needed to be cured! Kristoff was happy with himself and Anna liked him well enough! It was just. . .things like this, like going to the love of his life's older sister for help on getting said woman to marry him might go better otherwise.

He knocked.

Kristoff immediately regretted this decision.

Already starting down the hall, muttering about his idiocy and how he should wait to give Anna all the time she needs, he missed Elsa opening the door until she shouted after him. Kristoff froze. Not literally but in the sense that he struck an exaggerated full-body expression of worry and swiveled back to greet the Queen of Arendelle (and big sister) (despite how friendly Elsa acted she was still Anna's big sister who would literally freeze over the world if anything happened to the woman he was trying to wed) (he'd almost rather hike up that awful mountain again than continue this conversation).

"Hey Elsa. Are – eh- are you busy?"

"Yes but I can make time for you. Come," Elsa stepped from the door and gestured him forward. _Wonderful_.

Fighting off an exasperated sigh, Kristoff followed Elsa back to her room. The Queen dismissed her guards, bowing to her before marching out with a look at Kristoff. He rubbed the back of his neck and shut the door, the sound loud within the quiet room. Elsa crossed the room to sit in a plush blue chair by the fire and beckoned Kristoff to the one opposite. This was one of the more moderate rooms within the palace. Elsa preferred to work here because of both the size and the window that overlooked a tree outside. There were other rooms, all with different view such as the city below or the mountains. It was impossible to see unless you knew where to look but the tree in this window bore 'E & A' on its trunk.

Elsa was waking up the fire with a poker when Kristoff sat down. Even in the summer, fireplaces were lit through the palace, not for Elsa but the people who existed within the chill she created.

"Now tell me what is wrong. You're not acting like yourself, Kristoff."

No, really? He hadn't noticed.

Kristoff sighed as he collected his thoughts. Better be honest and frank than secretive and sally.

"I'm worried about Anna. For Anna."

As he anticipated, Kristoff had the Queen's full attention now. She looked to him and sat again with sharp motions. He remembered the icicles that skewered Olaf on their hike to Elsa's castle.

_Stop. Gather your wits. _His family always said he was too stuck in his thoughts.

Stumbling over himself at first, Kristoff began to explain himself. He loved Anna. That was something he could say with unwavering confidence. She loved him (a little less confidence) and they wished to be wed. Here Elsa tried to interject but he continued on with, "Wait, please I have more to say."

Kristoff's voice was strong now as he described the change he saw in Anna. She simply wasn't happy any more. Once dancing in the sunlight was enough for her but now she was sour on even the brightest of days. Elsa remained quiet for she'd noticed the change too. Anna's temper was shorter day by day and she'd gone so far as to shout at Olaf in the middle of a crowded courtyard. The snowman hadn't been able to react. He gaped, as did anyone near. Anna immediately apologized but the damage had been done. Though Olaf cheered and returned to his normal overly enthusiastic self the citizens who had seen Anna's outburst approached her less and less. And that, if anything, propelled Anna deeper into her depression.

"I asked again, last night, when she thinks we should marry. '_Not yet_' she said. '_Not yet_' is all she ever says." Kristoff took off his hat and furiously raked fingers through his hair. "She loves me. I can feel it. That woman doesn't lie and she wears her emotions like a child."

"Isn't her love enough?" Elsa prompted.

"Yes! Of course it is but that isn't the point! Don't you see how poisoned she's become? I think this is because of Hans."

Elsa's hands curled into fists at the mention of the Prince's name. Hans, specifically Hans of the Southern Isles had become a blacklisted name through the kingdom of Arendelle. Since the incident two years ago Arendelle's trade with the sea-kingdom had come to almost a standstill. Despite the southern kingdom's Crown Prince inviting Elsa herself to its capitol for a formal apology Elsa and Anna refused to associate with it. No one spoke of Hans, at least not in the Queen and Princes' presence.

"_Excuse_ me?"

Kristoff continued, missing Elsa's pointed tone. "After she told me what Hans had done I knew that was the reason she refuses to marry. Anna's been holding onto her anger for Hans all this time and it's killing her. Clinging to a grudge is like clinging to something dead, it only gets worse as it rots and infects everything around it. She can't live like this. I can't watch her die again. Once was too much."

His eyes were strong but lit with compassion when he turned to look at Elsa again. She felt foolish in front of him, just as petty with disgust for Hans as her sister. How much had the people of Arendelle suffered for the Queen and Princess' anger? How far had this infection as he called it gone? If it was only the staff of the palace it was still far too much. It seemed yet again her people had to suffer because of her emotions.

"What if she doesn't want to marry you because she doesn't want to marry you?" she asked. She was appreciative of Kristoff giving her time to collect herself and ask the question and regretted playing again the part of the villain but it had to be said. Kristoff smiled as he turned to the fire. It had almost burned out through their conversation.

"Then I won't force it. I'll let her go. But she isn't healthy like this. You can't ignore how she's affected by this resentment, how affected you are."

Elsa fiddled with her hair, struck by the sudden need to have it pinned and braided back up like it had been through her childhood_. Control it_, a small but demanding part of her spat but Elsa dropped her hands and forced herself to breathe. She was free of that voice, just as she would be free of this anger.

"And how do you suggest we correct this?"

Father didn't have any lessons for this.

"Anna will take convincing. She's not at a point where she can see how bad it is." Nervous again, Kristoff shot a glance to Elsa. "I uh- was actually thinking she'd benefit best from seeing you make the first steps."

Elsa straightened her dress and squared her shoulders. "Alright. What do you think I should do?"

"Forgive Hans."

Elsa laughed. She covered her lips with one of her hands and squinted at Kristoff. At his expression she laughed harder.

"Oh no you're serious," she acknowledged, still shaking with her laughter. "Why would I ever to that? Hans doesn't deserve to be forgiven."

"That's precisely why he does," Kristoff interjected. "Forgiveness isn't a feeling. We don't forgive because we feel like it. If that were so no one would forgive anyone."

Elsa's laughter came to a stop. Noticing this, Kristoff's courage improved tenfold.

"And it isn't waiting for an apology or forgetting what happened. Forgiveness is forgiveness because you remember the pain against you. I'm not asking you to reconcile or absolve him of his crimes. Hans can be miserable for the rest of his life and I couldn't be happier. But holding onto this anger for him isn't good."

"When did you become an expert on forgiveness?"

His smile was fond as it was sweet. Elsa knew the answer before he spoke. "My family. They taught me when I was little but after everything that happened they had to remind me that living with anger isn't living at all."

Elsa didn't know how to react. She felt like a child in his gaze, small and ignorant and hurtful. "You should forgive him to forgive yourself. Do it to make _you_ happy. If you do that then I'm sure. . ." He ducked his head. "I'm sure Anna will learn to forgive herself too."

When Kristoff finished Elsa sat in silence a while. After a few minutes he stood and nodded to her as he left. Elsa made frost patterns in the air as she watched the fire die. Much had been said that Elsa needed to think about. When he guards returned Elsa asked for one of her advisers. She needed to let them know she would be leaving for the Summer Isles soon. It was time she took their Crown Prince up on his offer.


End file.
